This invention relates generally to the arts of mortuary science, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for the long-term storage of casketed entombments found in mausoleum crypts of all kinds.
It is well known, in mortuary science, to provide a burial vault for enclosing a casket. Such an article, for example, is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,031. Similar articles and methods for enclosing caskets are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,053, 3,820,205, and 5,115,607. Some of the prior art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,607, discloses a method for enclosing a casket for entombment in an above-ground mausoleum type crypt.
In the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,607, it is known to insert a casket into a casket enclosure for storage in a mausoleum type crypt. Here it is taught that the casket is inserted into a box type vault and is sealed at the end with a cap. The sealing mechanism is a chemical that is applied to the juncture of the cap and the box to form a hermetically sealed environment. This process is done while the casket is actually inside the mausoleum crypt, as opposed to being completely sealed in a casket enclosure, prior to placing the casket enclosure and casket inside the crypt. This process creates two main problems. First, the insertion of the casket into the casket enclosure is done while the casket enclosure is actually inside the mausoleum crypt. This creates difficulty in maneuverability. Second, the bonding agent used to seal the cap of the invention to the casket enclosure is capable of dissolving thermoplastic resinous materials. It is, therefore, hazardous, difficult to control, and takes about 24 hours to cure to full strength.
The prior art is also exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,590, which discloses a method for long-term storage of entombment caskets in mausoleum crypts. This invention, as distinguished from the previously discussed reference, is comprised of a foldable bottom tray and a wrapping material. The bottom tray, when unfolded, receives the casket. The wrapping is then placed over the casket and attached to the tray to form a hermetically sealed environment. This sealing process is done by using adhesive tape. This adhesive tape, alone, provides a complete hermetic seal of the wrapping material around the casket. The casket must then be lifted and placed inside the mausoleum crypt. This article and method creates three problems. First, the foldable tray is not sturdy enough to be lifted by the sides of the tray. The tray must be rolled on the floor to the opening in the mausoleum crypt and then, when lifted into the crypt, the tray has to be supported from the bottom. Second, after exposure to seasons of hot and cold weather, the adhesive tape used to seal the casket in the casket enclosure begins to loosen, and the seal is broken. Third, because nothing protects the area where the wrapping is sealed to the foldable bottom tray, if extra caution is not taken while inserting the enclosure into the mausoleum crypt, then the walls of the crypt itself could damage the wrapping and adhesive tape, loosening the seal.
It is appreciated in the prior art that a hermetically sealed environment, and a check valve to release building gases released by the decomposition process, is necessary for casket entombment in mausoleum type crypts. A long-term, long-lasting seal is needed to suppress odors and to control insects and other pests. The prior art, however, either makes it difficult to form this seal, or it does not ensure that a long-term, long-lasting seal will exist.